A shinobi life
by elishtar
Summary: Mon histoire sur le couple Raido/Iruka.


A Shinobi Life.

N/A : Je sais que le titre est pourri mais j'avais pas vraiment d'idée. Voici donc comment je vois la vie d'un shinobi que j'ai appris à apprécier à travers les fanfictions que je dévore régulièrement en anglais -et qui ont inspiré mon imagination-, avec un couple que personnellement, je n'ai jamais vu. Quelques fics mentionnent une histoire qui n'a pas marché comme _Your Wish is my Command_ de Nayru-Klainefee ou bien en tant partenaires dans une partie à trois ou à plusieurs mais jamais comme couple établi dans une relation fidèle et monogame. Je rectifie donc cette erreur tout en ne sachant pas si je continuerais la fic car je suis un peu occupée par mes études. Enfin, dites moi ce que vous en pensez svp, sachant que je présente _ma_ vision de Naruto et des jônins donc tout le monde ne sera peut-être pas d'accord et que je ne vous en voudrais que sur le moment si vous me dîtes que vous n'aimez pas ce que j'ai fait. J'ai avant tout écrit cette fic pour moi, pour que l'intrigue me laisse tranquille mais j'ai envie de la partager donc la voilà (fin de la note).

Disclaimer : Je ne possède que mon imagination et les évènements que j'ai inventés, pas Naruto qui appartient à M. Kishimoto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Raidou a trois heures quand sa mère meurt d'avoir perdu trop de sang après lui avoir donné le jour et son nom. Son père entre dans la chambre où gît sa femme, jette un regard au nourrisson et repart aussitôt.

Raidou a deux jours quand un ninja entre dans la nursery de l'hôpital et tend une pair de plaques militaires à l'infirmière qui en est responsable, lui disant de les mettre les affaires du bébé. Ce sera le seul souvenir qu'il aura de son père. Un nom gravé sur du métal : Namiashi Raïto.

Raidou a une semaine quand il entre à l'orphelinat qui accueille les enfants des shinobis morts en missions. Ses deux parents étant enfant uniques, tous deux issus de familles de ninjas, il est normal que personne ne soit là pour veiller sur le petit être qui vient de naître.

Raidou a cinq ans quand il entre à l'Académie avec trois autres enfants de l'orphelinat. Il sait à peine lire et écrire mais ça n'a pas d'importance. Ce qui est important, c'est d'être un bon ninja comme son père et sa mère, fort, courageux et complètement loyal à Konoha. C'est ce que lui ont sans cesse répété, à lui et aux autres enfants, les responsables de l'orphelinat, tous d'anciens ninjas retraités.

Raidou a huit ans quand la troisième guerre des shinobis éclate. Il est le premier de sa classe et en tant que tel, avec le deuxième et le troisième, ils sont nommés gennins et envoyés au combat sous la supervision de leur senseï jounin, Minamoto Hotaru.

Raidou a huit ans, trois mois, deux semaine et cinq jours quand il tue pour la première fois : il a poignardé dans le dos un shinobi d'Iwa qui avait eu la mauvaise idée de se soulager près de là où lui et son équipe tenait leur réunion avant l'attaque. Il est couvert de sang, choqué mais ça ne dure pas. Minamoto-senseï lui tape sur l'épaule, le félicite et lui dit de se remettre au travail. Raidou obéit. Il n'y a pas de place pour une dépression. C'est la guerre, Konoha a besoin de lui et Konoha passe avant tout et tous.

Raidou a dix ans quand il nommé chûnin, sur le champs de bataille, après avoir complété la mission qui a tué son senseï et ses deux coéquipiers. Ils sont morts, mais les renseignements vitaux sont là, c'est tout ce qui importe. Encore une fois, il a droit à une tape sur l'épaule, un mot de félicitation et une veste neuve. Il a l'impression d'oublier quelque chose mais il ne sait pas quoi. Il sort du bureau de l'Hokage et se dirige vers l'hôpital : il a un bras cassé et une blessure sur le torse faite par un katana. En entrant dans le hall, il voit une fillette de son âge qui pleure en répétant « Tou-san ! Tou-san ! Ne meurt pas ! ». Ah ! C'est vrai, maintenant il se souvient : il est censé être triste et pleurer. Mais il ne le fait pas : ses maîtres lui ont toujours dit qu'un homme, surtout un ninja, ne pleure jamais. Verser des larmes c'est pour les faibles et Raidou est loin d'être faible. D'ailleurs, il n'a pas le temps pour ça non plus. C'est la guerre, Konoha a besoin de lui, et Konoha passe avant tout et tous.

Radou a douze ans et des cicatrices sur tout le côté droit du corps quand il est promût jounin, encore une fois sur le champ de bataille. Cette fois-ci, c'est pour avoir résisté à deux semaines de torture dans les geôles d'Iwa et avoir quand même réussi à obtenir des informations sur la localisation des troupes après qu'il se soit forcé à rester éveillé après une séance de viol collectif. Les cicatrices sont dues à de l'acide : voyant que toutes leurs méthodes de torture, à la fois physique et mentales, avaient échouées sur le garçon et entendant les secours arriver, ils ont décidés de lui laisser un souvenir pour qu'il ne les oublient jamais. C'est réussi : Raidou fait des cauchemards toutes les nuits mais ne dit rien. Tous les jounins ont des cauchemars. C'est normal, c'est ce que être ninja implique. Les médecins lui ont dit que les tissus endommagés par l'acide ne guériraient jamais. A l'hôpital, les infirmières le regardent avec pitié et murmurent dans son dos quand elles pensent qu'il ne les entends pas « Quel dommage, il était mignon. Il serait devenu bel homme mais avec ses cicatrices, jamais il ne trouvera une petite amie ». Raidou s'en moque : les filles, c'est des ninjas comme les autres, il ne voit pas pourquoi elles devraient être gênées par ses cicatrices. Après tout, tout le monde dit qu'il doit en être fier, de ses cicatrices. Elles montrent à tous ce que doit être un ninja de Konoha. D'ailleurs, son histoire est connue et tous les ninjas le regardent avec admiration. Seul l'Hokage semble le regarder différemment mais il s'en moque. Après trois mois d'hospitalisation, il est jugé apte à reprendre le service actif.

Raidou a treize ans quand il torture quelqu'un pour la première fois. Il faisait partie d'une équipe chargée de capturer un général d'Iwa mais les deux ANBU sont morts et le spécialiste des interrogatoires ne peut plus bouger : il a les deux jambes cassées. Raidou fait appel à ses souvenirs des prisons d'Iwa. Il fait de son mieux pour les imiter mais il est loin d'avoir l'expérience nécessaire. Après dix heures, il est couvert de sang, d'autres fluides corporels indéterminés et la tête remplie d'images horribles qui alimenteront ses cauchemars, mais il a les informations. Malheureusement, le corps d'un homme de vingt-cinq à moitié mort est bien trop lourd pour un jeune garçon de treize ans. Alors, malgré le regard à la fois compréhensif et implorant de l'homme, il lui tranche la gorge sans hésiter et brûle son cadavre. Les informations sont capitales pour Konoha, et Konoha passe avant toutes choses. Quand il rentre au village et explique le pourquoi de ses actions, il est à nouveau félicité. L'Hokage a encore ce drôle de regard mais il s'en moque et sort du bureau quand son rapport est fini. Konoha a encore besoin de lui.

Raidou a quinze ans lors de sa première expérience sexuelle. Il est blessé et épuisé mais n'arrivent pas à dormir, l'adrénaline coulant encore à flot dans se veines. Il tremble de fièvre et les cauchemars ne le lâchent pas. Sa coéquipière, à peine plus vieille que lui mais tout aussi endurcie, le réveille. Elle sait ce dont il a besoin et, inconsciemment, lui aussi. Leur accouplement est brutal, violent. Après avoir joui, il ferme les yeux, calme pour le moment. Sa partenaire se lève et se nettoie rapidement avant de se recoucher. Elle pense qu'elle a eu de la chance : après tout, toutes les kunoïchis au-dessus de douze ans rêvent de coucher avec un des héros de la guerre. Elle regrette simplement qu'au matin, il ne souviendra de rien.

Raidou a quinze ans et vient de rentrer de missions quand il se retrouve face à l'Hogake qui tente de lui expliquer que ce qu'il a fait avec sa coéquipière n'est pas la façon dont les choses doivent se passe entre un homme et une femme, ou même entre deux hommes ou deux femmes. Raidou le dévisage, il ne comprend pas. Sarutobi soupire, ferme les yeux et s'autorise un moment de faiblesse en laissant couler une larme pour tous les enfants dont la vie a été détruite par la guerre. Puis il rouvre les yeux, sort un papier d'un tiroir de son bureau, le signe et appelle un de se gardes du corps. Il lui tend le papier, lui explique à voix basse le problème, et l'ANBU saisit le jeune homme avant de le transporter dans un des bordels les plus huppés de Konoha. L'ANBU reste avec Raidou pendant deux semaines, le temps que les prostituées, mâles et femelles, lui enseigne tout ce qu'ils savent de l'art d'aimer. L'ANBU, Nara Shikato, est fier du p'tit gars : il n'a dû le maîtriser que deux fois avant qu'il ne blesse son partenaire et à la fin des deux semaines, Raidou en sait plus sur la sexualité et l'art de faire jouïr ses partenaires que Jiraya. Il devient alors une célébrités pour ses exploits sexuels parmi les hauts gradés et un objet de fantasme pour ses subordonnés mais il suit les conseils de Shikato, qui l'a pris sous son aile : il choisit ses partenaires, est toujours protégé, il ne leur promet rien et n'hésite pas à menacer et blesser ceux parmi ses pairs qui ne comprennent pas son refus.

Raidou a dix-sept ans et la guerre vient de se finir quand il est choisi par Shikato pour être son remplaçant en tant que garde du corps personnel du Quatrième Hokage. Il entre de ce fait dans l'ANBU et obtient le tatouage tant convoité et redouté. Il est maintenant un héros, craint et admiré tant à Konoha que dans les autres pays. Sa tête est mise à prix trente millions de yens dans le Bingo Book. Un record pour quelqu'un d'aussi jeune. Lui ne comprend pas pourquoi tout le monde le dévisage quand il passe dans la rue, tout comme il ne comprend pas les paroles d'émerveillement quand on le félicite pour ses actions : il est un shinobi, il n'a fait que son devoir envers son village. En lui-même, il ne peut s'empêcher de les mépriser : si ils sont tous autant émerveiller par ce qu'il a fait, même les ninjas, c'est qu'ils sont incapables de faire la même chose et sont donc indignes d'être des shinobis. Mais il ne dit rien parce que dire du mal de ses compagnons c'est trahir Konoha et ses idéaux, et Konoha passe avant tout.

Raidou a dix-neuf quand il se retrouve à nouveau sur un champ de bataille, face au Kyûbii. En tant que garde personnel de l'Hokage, il est aux premières loges pour le voir mourir et c'est lui qui tend le bébé blond qui vient de leur sauver la vie à Sarutobi. Il est brisé par le fait d'avoir perdu l'homme qui lui a enseigné qu'il y'avait autre chose que la mort et le devoir pour un shinobi, l'homme qu'il en est venu à considérer comme un grand frère, même s'il ne lui a jamais dit. Pour la première fois en dix-neuf ans d'existence, il a envie de pleurer. Mais il ne le fait pas parce que Konoha est faible, que Konoha a besoin de lui et que Konoha passe avant tout. Raidou a dix-neuf ans quand il est nommé capitaine d'une équipe d'ANBU composé des meilleurs jeunes jônins du village.

Raidou a vingt-deux ans maintenant et, avec Hatake Kakashi, Shiranui Genma, Morino Ibiki et Gekko Hayate, sous les noms d'Aigle, de Loup, de Lion, de Chacal et de Tigre, il forme la plus efficace des équipes que l'ANBU ait jamais connu. Il est leur capitaine, leur meneur et rien ni personne ne leur résiste. L'équipe treize devient une légende et tous les nouveaux intégrés de l'ANBU rêvent de les égaler.

Raidou a vingt-deux et tout pour être heureux quand il craque pour la première fois. Envoyé pour une simple mission de reconnaissance avec celui qui partage sa vie depuis six mois et qu'il aime (après avoir demandé à Sarutobi pourquoi il ressentait de drôle de chose quand Yuki était près de lui), il est obligé de le tuer pour se sortir du piège dans lequel ils sont tombés et pour avertir Konoha que le village des nuages à l'intention d'enlever l'héritière des Hyûgaa pour s'approprier le Byakûgan. Malheureusement, son sacrifice ne sert à rien car il arrive après que la tentative d'enlèvement se soit passée. Brisé par ce qu'il a du faire, ses pires souvenirs de la guerre ressurgissent et il perd la tête, détruisant trois terrains d'entraînement, une partie de la forêt, envoyant dix ANBU à l'hôpital et s'explosant les canaux de chakras avant que Shikato et Genma n'arrivent à le calmer. Pendant les trois mois où il est confiné dans une chambre d'hôpital avec des sceaux réprimant son chakra et l'empêchant de bouger pour qu'il puisse guérir, Genma vient tous les jours pour lui parler, l'écouter, le rassurer et le soutenir. Après trois mois passés à l'hôpital et six mois en « maison de repos », il est jugé apte à reprendre le service actif et il reprend donc son poste de garde du corps personnel de l'Hokage. De cette expérience, il ressort apaisé mais légèrement instable et ne retient qu'une chose, l'amitié qui le lie désormais à Genma.

Raidou a vingt-cinq ans quand il reçoit la nouvelle que Genma, son meilleur ami, son frère, la seule personne au monde à laquelle il tienne vraiment, ne survivra certainement pas aux blessures reçues lors de sa dernière mission. Il est sur la tête du Yondaïme, jouant avec un kunaï et réfléchissant au meilleur moyen d'en finir quand il entend un cri d'avertissement, suivit d'un bruit de chute. Il se transporte instantanément à l'endroit où il entendu les bruits quand il s'arrête, saisit par les rires qu'il entend. Il se perche dans un arbre, dissimule son chakra et observe un jeune homme –un chûnin certainement- rire et jouer avec un petit garçon. Quand les deux ont assez joués, ils se reposent un moment l'un contre l'autre avant de redescendre, le petit garçon assoupi sur l'épaule du chûnin. Ils passent près de l'arbre où se tient Raidou qui, quand le jeune homme relève la tête, se retrouve confronté à deux grands yeux bruns, pleins de chaleur et d'innocence et qui lui rappellent ceux des cerfs et des biches que les Nara élèvent.

Raidou a vingt-cinq ans, des cicatrices plein le corps et la tête quand il tombe amoureux des deux yeux remplis de chaleur et de tendresse d'Umino Iruka, dix-sept ans, chûnin, apprenti professeur à l'Académie ninja et tuteur auto-proclamé d'Uzumaki Naruto, réceptacle du Renard à Neuf Queues et fils de Namikaze Minato, Yondaïme Hokage du village caché de Konoha.


End file.
